


Go Fast 'Til They Can't Replay

by blackorchids



Category: Actor RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Interviews, M/M, Male Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Semi-Closeted Character, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Caspar knows a suspicious amount about how it feels to get married. Channing Tatum is a good sport.





	Go Fast 'Til They Can't Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Just really quick: I do not claim to know anything of Caspar Lee's romantic or otherwise personal relationships in his life beyond what he has chosen to share with the internet, and this is entirely made up from my own imagination after seeing his most recent video, _AMAZING BLIND DATE SURPRISE! [red heart emoji] w/ Channing Tatum_
> 
> title from Calvin Harris' song This Is What You Came For

It's always going to be surreal to see how well Caspar interacts with _actual, adult, actors_ , Grant thinks, recalling how, that very same morning, he’d found Caspar asleep beneath the kitchen table, the wooden stick from a long-eaten ice lolly stuck to his cheek.

But now, he’s cleaned up and well-dressed and charming, and Grant and Josh share an impressed look behind the lenses as Channing Tatum gets himself worked up over describing his terrible meeting with the Prince. There’s just something about Caspar’s wide-eyed expression combined with the long limbs he hasn’t completely managed to grow into yet that makes people of all ages want to be his friend.

As he’s in a communications/social-media-branding career, it’s not a bad quality to have.

Grant takes the hit for the cheesy direction the questions are going in, laughing as much as the rest of them, but the footage is still useable, so Josh gestures for them to keep at it, shifting a little to get Channing’s face better in frame. Some actors are a little unnerved by the differences that youtube filming has with movie-screen filming, that most everyone on the “crew” are just a bunch of self-taught twenty-and-some boys and girls with good cameras, unafraid to get in someone’s face for the angle, but Channing has seemingly no issue with it, had cheerfully and unassumingly greeted them all before they’d started, introducing himself and taking in their names like he meant to remember them.

Caspar asks him _what’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done for love?_ and Channing answers deadpan: “Probably get married.”

Josh visibly has to fight laughter, but Caspar just agrees. “Yeah.” And their resident celebrity starts giggling.

“It’s like the best, worst, scariest, most exciting thing you can—”

Grant fumbles the camera a little for half a second, but it’s okay, because they can’t use the footage anyway, because Channing is blinking and then: “Maybe you’d have more luck on your Bumble profile if you weren’t married, man,” frank and kind.

Josh has set down his camera quite roughly on a nearby empty table, and Grant lowers his arm, just a little. Knows his mouth is gaping open.

“That’s more of a discrete thing,” Caspar says, nonsensically, and he appears to be pretty composed, considering he just—

Just, _what_ , exactly? Admitted to Channing Tatum and some of his friends in the background that he was _secretly married_? Even the thought of it was absurd. 

But Caspar swallows and composes himself for real, stops tugging at the loose button on his shirt-cuff, leans forward to look at Channing Tatum more directly.

“It’s safe with me,” Channing says, before Caspar can find any words he wants to use, and Josh is still out of commission, so it’s Grant who has to fetch Caspar’s phone from one of the side pockets of their main camera bag when Caspar mumbles that he’s really sorry but he has to make a quick call.

Grant and Josh and Channing watch as he unlocks his phone and taps the screen a few times, putting it up to his ear and already speaking before he steps out of the main pub area and into a loo: “No, we’re just taking a break—’ve done something a little stupid but it’s okay.”

“Did you know?” Grant asks Josh, because how could _Josh_ not know, but then Grant remembers that he’d picked up Caspar from Caspar-and-Josh’s flat that morning, not anywhere else. “Is it _y_ —?”

“Of course it’s not me,” Josh says, clearly already knowing where Grant was going with that question. “Take two minutes and really think about it and I’m sure you’ll be able to guess who.”

And that, well.

Grant glances back over to the table, but Channing is politely ignoring them, looks as though he’s totally immersed in some colorful app that Grant can’t see the details of from his current angle.

“ _Really_?” Grant asks, even though, likely, if this were a joke, Josh would’ve not turned off the cameras the minute Caspar left the room.

“I’ll edit this one, G,” he says instead, switching out the memory cards in both cameras with their backups, putting the ones with the footage in a little case and sliding the little case into his wallet, which he then shoves deep into his jeans’ pockets, instead of in the camera bag where they usually store the extra bits and bobs. 

And Josh has been editing Caspar’s videos for years, Grant remembers suddenly, wonders abruptly how much footage the taller boy has carefully cut away and deleted on an unconnected computer, keeping this kind of secret.

“We’re going to start off still laughing,” Josh says, switching from slightly fearful back to director. “And we’ll cut to you, Channing, and you can say something else about marriage, not about Caspar.”

“Whatever you want, man,” Channing says, agreeably. “However you want to do it.”

Grant releases a breath at that, understands that the thrumming beneath his skin he’s been feeling had been delayed fear that Channing would be less willing to keep a secret Grant himself has only just found out about. But he’d known, on his peripheral, about the rest of it, Grant reasons to himself as they all wait for Caspar to return. Just, he’d not known the extent.

They make small-talk about Channing’s app after a few more moments of waiting around in silence, and eventually Caspar returns, eyes a little glassy for a few more blinks before he looks completely back to his interviewer self.

He does bump into a chair on his way back to his seat, though, and that makes them all laugh for real, doubly so when he swears and grabs at his thigh, massaging the area with his knuckles.

Caspar hands Grant his phone back and sits back down at the table, and Channing starts talking about how he’d wanted everything to stay the same but _marriage_ , and Grant suddenly knows the feeling, to be quite honest.

He’s got a little leeway, since Josh is still filming Channing’s angle, Caspar agreeing more neutrally in the background, so he leans over to slip Caspar’s phone back into the camera bag.

Not before he spies a text from Joe, though, timestamped at about a minute ago.

It’s a single heart emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe it happened again? come talk to me about these dorks or leave a prompt on tumblr [@ rosalinesbenvolio](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com)!


End file.
